Les Devil Bats, leurs histoires
by Merry Moca
Summary: Plusieurs drabbles sans liens entre eux, des fois du point de vue d'un personnage, ou encore du mien. A picorer par ci par là, juste des petits textes à lire sans se poser des questions. Histoires étalées sur plusieurs chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Tackle le terrain

Esquive. Passage. Courir. Le plus vite possible, sans se faire attraper, les pas rapides foulants le gazon vert du stade. C'est ce qu'il faisait, et il y arrivait plutôt bien. Même très bien, vu le score qui était affiché : 21 - 0, au bout de 10 minutes de jeu. Il fallait dire que les passes calculées et maîtrisées du dossard 1, les interceptions dignes des plus grandes acrobaties aériennes du 80, les kicks monstrueux du 11, les blocages plus qu'efficaces de la ligne, et les percées instopables du 21 contribuaient plus que permis à une victoire. D'une désorganisation des plus totale, étant dûe à une équipe constituée à la va vite, c'était devenue une machine implacable, bien huilée. Dans tous les mouvements, que se soient ceux répétés en entraînement ou les improvisations du capitaine, il y avait comme une poésie, l'impression que tout prenait forme. Tout avait sa place.

Cela avait beau sembler simple : prendre le ballon et l'emmener dans le camps adverse, le football américain n'en était pas moins stratégique, et demandait un minimum de ses capacités : puissance, tactique et vitesse. Et Sena Kobayakawa ressentait une certaine fierté d'être un représentant de cette dernière. Dire qu'il était le plus important dans l'équipe ne serait que mensonge et vanité. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe étaient importants. Mais évoquer le fait qu'il ai permis la "formation" (l'équipe était déjà formée avant, mais ne s'est vraiment fait connaître que lors de son arrivée.) des Devil Bats n'était pas totalement faux. Il avait été un des premiers à s'y inscrire (en tant que secrétaire...). Mais la renommée du running back n°21 des Deimon Devil Bats avait suffit à apporter de nouveaux joueurs prometteurs et passionnés. Oui, le numéro 21 était devenu son numéro. Dès le début d'ailleurs. Il revoyait encore le petit adolescent chétif à l'entrée du lycée, cherchant avec Mamori le numéro 021, qui indiquait son inscription dans cet établissement. Ironie du sort ? Depuis le début il était le 21. Eyeshield 21.

Mais il n'était pas devenu ce grand coureur rapidement et facilement, au contraire il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. De pars son caractère timide, le fait de se faire brutaliser non pas parce qu'il était chétif mais parce qu'il en avait envie car il affrontait des joueurs beaucoup plus musclés, grands, forts... Était impensable avant ! Et puis petit à petit il avait pris confiance, à la fois en ses capacités et en ses coéquipiers. Plus que de la simple confiance même, c'était un sentiment beaucoup plus fort qui s'était installé. Vivre ensemble la marche funèbre, perdre ensemble, rire ensemble, remporter la victoire des fois sur le fil, ensemble, combattre de puissantes équipes ensemble, les avaient rapprochés.

Tout se chemins fait avec pour base un mensonge, et une phrase marquée au stylo indélébile : "tackle le terrain". Et c'était ce qu'il faisait, tous même. Ils jouaient avec leurs tripes, chacun à son poste. Et ils gagneraient encore et encore. Tous ensemble.

Contact. Passe. Touchdown. Le score à la fin du match est de 121 à 0. Victoire écrasante des Deimon Devil Bats. Vivas de la foule, accolades musclées entre coéquipiers, coup de pied de félicitations et rires.

Le joueur dossard 21 enleva son casque, et par extension la visière qui lui attribuait le surnom d'Eyeshield pour dévoiler deux grands yeux marron étincelant de joie, et affichait un sourire faisant trois fois son visage quant il regardait ses camarades. Oui, il était content de jouer avec eux. Vraiment content. Et il espérait qu'il pourrait jouer encore longtemps ensemble.

RICE

« Je sors Rice ?

\- Non c'est bon, on n'a plus besoin de lui. »

Rien que de dire cette simple phrase me rend tout chose. Pas que je sois un grand sentimental adepte de l'eau de rose, mais ça me fait bizarre. On a Rice depuis quoi, un bail ? Pas plus de deux ans et je m'y était (presque) attaché. Autant que l'on pourrait s'attacher à un morceau de bois avec un gars mal dessiné dessus et qui était destiné à recevoir des passes lancées par ma personne. Mais sachant qu'on se débarrassait de lui parce qu'on avait un receveur rendait cette séparation beaucoup plus joyeuse. Ça me rendait content. Ouais, content. Au début de l'année on trouve un petit runner aux jambes d'or, capable de tenir tête à Seijuro Shin on rénove le local (aux frais du directeur dont les distractions sont effectivement très intéressantes.) et maintenant on trouve un macaque nain qui rattrape les balles aussi efficacement qu'on ramasse un objet au sol. C'est que ça commence à prendre forme cette histoire ! Rien que de voir le nabot qui commence à prendre confiance en lui (vu comment il a passé Habashira et que celui-ci après ne savait plus quoi faire, c'était tordant !).

Grande retrouvaille sur le terrain pour les funérailles de Rice. Sur ce même terrain où il n'y a pas si longtemps nous ne jouions qu'à deux… ça va pas me manquer tiens !

Je commence l'oraison funèbre avec un chapelet de balles. A toi Rice, qui a gentiment réceptionné mes balles, réceptionne celle là et tu peux crever en paix.

Et vu le carton que viens de lui mettre le fichu gros lard, il ne va pas s'en remettre.

« Hé vous autres, cassez lui la gueule aussi, à Rice ! »

Je vois bien que les mioches hésitent, et je trouve qu'ils devraient participer à la cérémonie. C'est aussi celle annonçant un nouveau départ pour les Devil Bats.

Nos p'tites recrues toutes mignonnes et adorables… ont chipé mon lance missile pour un tirer un sur les restes de Rice… joli tir ! Vraiment ils me les coupent là !

Bataille de coups en tout genre avec maniement des armes du mioche au pansement. Et la manager qui finit le tout au lance-flammes, au grand étonnement de celle-ci.

Content comme pas deux, je me mets à vociférer comme un fou pendant que je tire et que les autres tentent d'éteindre le feu. Parce que je tire des feux d'artifices qui alimentent le feu de joie sur les cendres de Rice. Mais qu'ils pensent aussi à éteindre les cheveux de Kurita. Maintenant que l'équipe est en marche, je veux pas perdre un joueur, surtout à cause de ça !

-Ici repose un gros lard qui a brûlé après que la manager de l'équipe de football américain est utilisé un lance-flammes sur un morceau de bois du nom de Jerry Rice-

Je vois déjà la taille de la tombe… et bonjour la pub ! Déjà que je participe de façon des plus actives à donner à l'équipe une image de démolisseur, faut pas en plus que l'on passe pour des détraquer ! En tout cas, bonne mort Rice ! A jamais !

LA FIERTE DES BROSSES A CHIOTTES

Ils s'étaient fait traités de « brosses à chiottes », insultés, traînés dans la boue, « ciel azurés »… Ils avaient horreur de ça. Alors ils allaient profiter de leur victoire de la ligne de Deimon face à celle de Taiyo pour pouvoir se venger. Se positionnant devant le dossard 66 des Sphinx, ils se rappelèrent à la grande joie du joueur à terre, le dominant de toute la hauteur qu'ils le pouvaient. Le grand lecteur de manga à lunettes à l'arrière, le blondinet à la cicatrice au milieu de la joue droite, et le gars avec les gros sourcils devant :

« Ha !

\- Haa ?!

\- Haaaa ? »

Cris de surprise apeurée du surnommé 'tortue'.

Cris de joie intérieure du trio. Et ils comptaient bien à ce que se ne soit pas la dernière humiliation qu'ils lui ferons subir. Parce qu'ils en avaient marre de perdre, de se sentir inférieur.

C'était la vengeance des trois frères !

« On est pas frères ! »

GLACONS

Pff…beaucoup moins nombreux que je le voulait : les deux mioches, le mini Kurita, les frères Haha, et c'était tout. Bah, au moins les restants on des tripes. Je continuais de m'occuper des données des joueurs, pendant que les deux goinfres finissaient de manger la glace pilée. Il en restait une telle quantité que je me demandais si ils n'allaient pas finir avec les cerveaux gelés. Les deux nabots, eux, regardaient la vue depuis les jumelles de la tour. Les trois frères étaient partis depuis un moment déjà. En bref une ambiance très calme régnait en ses hauteurs, contraste évident avec la journée qui s'était déroulée. L'ascenseur émis le doux (agaçant) bruit annonçant l'arrivée d'une personne, ici la manager. Qui indiqua qu'il ne restait personne.

Des sans ou des molles, on en a pas besoin. On allait partir lorsqu'un adolescent dégarni nous tomba littéralement dessus. Il faisait partis des lycéens voulant rejoindre le club, en attestait la poche devant contenir des glaçons.

Petite épreuve de mon crû, soit dit en passant : faire monter les recrues potentielles la tour de Tokyo avec un sac de glaçons salés (pour qu'ils fondent plus vite, khé khé khé…), en les faisant passer par différents points stratégiques tel le 'chien de garde des enfers'. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'en suis assez fière. C'est un peu comme mon p'tit braillard… vu comment il a réussit à en faire fuir plus d'un, on est bien de la même famille ! Bien évidemment, épreuve compliquée = but simple. Il faut juste que quant on atteint le haut, il y ai encore un glaçon dans la poche. Simple non ?

Mais il semblerait que le dégarni n'en ai pas ramené un seul… Ma bonté me perdra. Il me plait bien. Pas physique, mais assez endurant, ou du moins persévérant, et intelligent. J'apprécie.

Ni vu ni connu, je déposait un glaçon dans le seau, annonçant qu'il y en avait encore un et qu'il avait réussi l'épreuve. Maintenant, va falloir faire tes preuves, Manabu Yukimistu.

MADE BY CERBERUS

Lors du match contre les Sphinx, c'était Cerberus qui prenait les photos, par un ingénieux procédé. Bizarre ? Vous n'avez pas vu les photos prises alors, là vous pouvez trouver ça bizarre. Totalement. Mamori, curieuse comme nous autres, avait demandé à Sena les photos qu'il avait soit disant prises. Soit disant, parce qu'à ce moment là il était en train de jouer, et de passer Bamba. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas le dire à la manager. Il lui montra donc les photos qu'il avait eues d'Hiruma (celles qu'a prises Cerberus, vous suivez ?), qui ne les avaient pas regardés. Sinon il aurait bien rigolait, surtout en imaginant les réponses qu'aurait pu donner le petit running back.

La première photo était la tête, ou plutôt les cheveux de Kumabukuro. Questionné par rapport à cet intérêt capillaire, Sena réfléchis très rapidement pour trouver l'idée : ça amortirait bien les chocs !

Ilico presto, il se retrouvait avec cette même coupe… Bon, ça commençait bien. Le problème se compliqué après. La deuxième photo était un plan rapproché des… attributs féminins des supportrices des Sphinx. Le plongé sur les décolletés attira sur Sena le regard et le sourire de Mamori. Nouvelle excuse : c'est le bronzage ! Et il se retrouva avec le même teint que les surfeurs. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, avec un Sena en coupe afro et bronzé. Mais non, il y en avait encore. Une, bien significative en faite. On y voyait dans un coin du petit carré élevé dans les airs un amas de matière formant une belle spirale et sûrement odorante. Vous avez deviné ce que c'est, non ? Parce que Mamori, si. Et c'est un petit brun criant au malentendu qui s'occupa de lui expliquer que c'était un malentendu. Un simple malentendu… Ne plus jamais laisser Cerberus faire les photos… Jamais !


	2. Chapter 2

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange avec du poulet

« Si jamais il nous préparent un spectacle de Harakiri à la place…peut-être réviserai-je mon jugement. »

Un gros rire ponctua la phrase, on pouvait même sentir que la personne au bout du fil pleurait de rire. Si elle savait ce qu'elle avait déclenché…

« Hé, les gars ! On commence le tournage du film tout de suite ! »

Un grand adolescent blond, portant un chapeau comme le font certains metteurs en scène, et armé non pas d'une mitraillette (ni d'un pistolet, ni d'un taizer, ni d'un bazooka, ni d'un lance flamme) mais d'un scripte et d'un porte voix, haranguait ainsi les joueurs de l'équipe des Devil Bats de Deimon.

Un gros adolescent était porteur d'une caméra ridiculement petite par rapport à son gabarit. Connaissant le capitaine des Devil Bats, il y avait de quoi se demander ce qui se cachait derrière cette mise en scène.

Une vidéo de promo, cela avait le mérite d'être bizarre.

Mais le seul receveur de passes longues de l'équipe n'a pas cherché plus loin que le bout de son nez recouvert d'un pansement. Et le voila habillé d'un costard cravate immaculé. Lorsque Hiruma lui envoi le ballon pour d'obscur raisons, c'est avec la pose et le regard pour la caméra, attention !

Il n'en faut pas plus à l'équipe de tournage pour chercher un nouveau joueur à filmer. Bizarre, bizarre.

Surtout lorsque le quaterback demande au discret et chétif Manabu Yukimitsu de faire la pose du « sumo qui pisse », les mains sur son crâne étincelant.

De nouveau, disparition du duo en laissant leur proie dans l'ignorance.

Cette fois-ci, c'est du lourd auquel ils s'attaquent, la quasi ligne droite finale. Les trois frères papotent dans un coin pendant que le plus petit de la ligne soulève des altères. Remarque bien placée d'Hiruma : les fuckin'trois frères n'ont pas fait le même travail que le mini Kurita. Tête compatissante face au triple Ha ?! Baston entre les quatre, et un enchaînement de vidéo pour le diable en personne.

Filmer Cerberus manger et…relâcher, fait.

Le gros lard en train de sauter (enfin, d'essayer) sur un cheval d'arçon et de s'aplatir de tout son noble postérieur, fait.

Singes et poulets, fait.

Eyeshield 21 piquant un sprint, fait.

Et enfin, filmer l'équipe mangeant du poulet cuit, fait. La vengeance était montée. Quelques jours après, le coach de l'équipe des Nasa Aliens recevait une vidéo des Devil Bat.

Et lorsqu'il la regarda, l'enfer s'abattit sur lui.

En effet on voyait un poulet avec la tête de ledit coach, déclarant qu'il était terrifié. Poule mouillée : trouillard ! Déjà la première image était dégradante, autant la suite était une véritable déclaration de guerre.

Un singe attrapant cette même volaille, un chauve pratiquant les arts martiaux aveuglant le poulet. Un chien et un garçon très imposant écrabouillant l'animal, un regard compatissant et un triple Ha ?! envers lui, un joueur masqué le poursuivant, le pauvre animal finissant cuit et mangé.

Quelle insulte… quelle ignominie !

Et le plus grave, le plus gros problème passant avant son honneur et sa fierté, c'était que la vidéo était diffusée sur internet. Dans le monde entier.

C'était la guerre entre les deux équipes.

Comment devenir un bon manager ?

Un bon manager doit s'assurer que tous les joueurs soient en de bonnes dispositions. Elle/Il doit donc offrir ce dont à besoin les membres du club, afin d'obtenir le soutient et l'attention de ces même joueurs : voici à titre d'exemple ce que veulent les joueurs des Devil Bats de Deimon. Remarquez la diversité de leurs souhaits.

\- des bandes adhésives (pour protéger des blessures)

\- des bananes

ou tout ce qui se mange

\- des esclaves

\- des boissons énergétiques

\- des temps morts

\- des mangas

\- des encouragements

\- des sentiments

\- des petites culottes

La fête du sport du lycée Deimon !

Amusez vous bien avec les épreuves toutes demandant de la joie, de la combativité et du courage !

Programme

La cérémonie d'ouverture, par notre directeur !

Tir à la corde

Lancer de balles au panier

La descente aux enfers de la danse folklo

Le 100 mètres

Les figures imposées de gymnastique en groupe

Le relais à trois jambes costumé

Le repos du guerrier _ le combat de supporteurs

Le monter à la corde

Le milles pattes Michael Jackson

Le début du marathon

La balle aux prisonniers de la mort !

La revanche du marathon

La bataille de chars

Et pour finir cette journée d'enfer, la cérémonie de clôture !

Amusez vous bien, fichus élèves. YA-HAA !

La génétique

Manabu Yukimitsu a une grande sœur. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, connaissant le petit frère, elle n'était pas dégarnie. Elle a seulement hérité d'un grand front et ses cheveux sont longs. Elle est même jolie, tout le contraire du crâne brillant de son cadet. Les miracles de la génétique.

Tout est une question d'accord

Akaba est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un joueur en rythme avec le jeu. Et comme les quelques notes d'une guitare peuvent s'accorder pour former une musique, l'albinos des Bando Spiders s'accorde avec les joueurs ayant des ondes non néfastes avec la musique.

Pour vous donner quelques exemples, il ne s'accorde pas avec Agon des Nagas, Gao des Dinosaurs, mais à contrario il peut s'accorder très bien avec Mizumachi des Poseidons, Natsuhiko Taki et Hiruma des Devil Bats…

Il semblerait que ceux ayant un temps soit peu de folie (ou de bêtise…) et de l'énergie à revendre soient les plus à même de s'entendre avec le joueur…

Le sport, les sports

Après la victoire sur « L'Alpha et l'Oméga », Sena a reçu nombre de demande d'entrée dans des clubs.

Par exemple le club de base-ball. N'étant pas du genre à refuser les invitations, il y est allé. Grâce à son devil bat dive, il pouvait atteindre des bases. Mais dans le maniement de la batte, c'était une toute autre histoire…

A oublier.

Ce genre de demande, il en recevait beaucoup.

Ishimaru, dés qu'il a su qu'il était le fameux coureur Eyeshield 21, lui avait demandé de rejoindre le club d'athlétisme. Petite déformation professionnelle : il ne passait pas le bâton de relais et passait le relayer avec un devil bat hurricane.

A ne pas retenter.

Demande des joueurs du club de basket ball, réponse positive de Séna. Très bon en contre attaque mais incapacité à dribbler, trop souvent sanctionner pour 'marcher'.

Ils ne l'y reverront plus…

Dernière demande, le club de foot. Bon une fois lancé, il peut parcourir le terrain très rapidement. Mais incapacité à rester en place, sanctionné pour hors-jeu trop fréquemment.

Bilan de ces tests pour différents sports : il n'était bon qu'au football américain…

Point positif : Séna sera tranquille, il n'aura plus de demandes d'intégrations.

Par contre il était lessivé.

Comme un oiseau

Taka Honjo a une sœur. Elle est hôtesse de l'air. Autant le fils est celui qui 'marche dans les cieux', autant la fille vole littéralement. Le père est donc le seul à rester les pieds sur terre, et il en était fort mari. Bah oui, il aimerait bien lui aussi voler comme un oiseau…


	3. Chapter 3

Plus de mensonges, place à l'action.

C'était l'heure.

Le dernier match pour la qualification au tournoi du Kanto. Le match décisif. Mais bizarrement, celui-là avait un goût particulier.

Il allait affronter le « vrai Eyeshield 21 », mais les encouragements de Riku avaient fait remonter des tas de souvenirs en lui.

Le début, avec l'imposture d'Hiruma, puis petit à petit les victoires et la formation de l'équipe. En parallèle les défaites, les blessures. Tout lié à se mensonge : le faux Eyeshield 21.

Cette journée était elle aussi liée à cette mascarade, mais allait participer à la rendre vraie. Parce qu'il incarnait les espoirs de son équipe, les promesses des vaincus qu'il fallait honorer.

Pour cela, il fallait arrêter le mensonge. Ce ne sera pas Eyeshield 21 de Notre-Dame qui jouera, mais Sena Kobayakawa. Enlever le masque. Pour mieux le porter après. Mamori l'interpellait. Elle à qui il avait confié toutes ses peines et se joies. Elle devait savoir.

Alors il enleva la visière. Et se présenta au monde.

Un peu de lecture

Les membres des Devil Bats sont des adolescents comme nous, ou comme nous ceux que nous avons été, ou même comme ceux que nous serons. Avec leurs passion, leurs réflexions, leurs goûts.

Notamment au niveau littérature.

Certains comme Toganô, Sena ou Monta s'évadent dans les illustrations en noirs et blancs des mangas comme Saiyuki, ceux paraissant dans Jump, ou tout autre mangas. Kurita et Komusubi cherchent dans les livres la passion qu'ils ont pour le football américain, ils lisent des revues sportives. Jûmonji et Mamori sont des lecteurs de romans, préférence du balafré pour les thrillers. Taki s'intéresse à tout potins avec Voilà, se cultivant à sa façons. Musashi et Ishimaru se penchent déjà sur leur avenir professionnel, avec Amitiés Ouvrières pour l'un, et Objectif Emploi pour l'autre. Tokyo Walker est le livre de chevet de Suzuna. Hiruma s'approprie toutes les revues qui passent sous ses yeux experts et les lit tout aussi vite. Et notons l'intérêt particulier de Doburoku pour la chanson, avec La chance aux chansons nippones accompagné d'un CD bonus.

Divers et variés sont les goûts des membres de l'équipe, à l'image de la différence de caractère.

Fleur, dit moi si il veut nous faire peur

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'équipe des Devil Bats lorsqu'elle arriva à son local. Remplit de fleurs toutes plus belles et odorantes les unes que les autres, il ressemblait à un salon de fleuriste.

La première pensée de certains était qu'Hiruma était gentil quand il voulait. Idée vite démentie par les têtes effrayantes de peurs, de souffrance, d'horreur, de Kurita et Musashi ainsi que par l'arrivée de ledit capitaine.

Lui-même se demandait à quoi correspondaient ces fleurs, donnant comme à son habitude une interprétation de son crû.

Qui comprenait un enterrement et le gros lard.

Apprenant que se cadeau venait de Marco des Dinosaurs, la surprise et la gène s'étaient emparées de leurs esprits. Pourquoi un tel cadeau si disproportionné ? Inspiration Yakusa, pour intimider, avait répondus Gen Takekura.

Seulement une hypothèse.

Parce que en réalité, Marco était un gentleman. Il félicitait seulement à sa façon l'équipe d'avoir gagné.

Wanted

Deux lycéens dans un bar. On ne peux leur donner d'âge, l'un semblant vieux, l'autre plus jeune.

Le bar se fait une spécialité du jeu de fléchette.

Le gérant fait une pause en fumant une cigarette.

Le plus cow-boy des deux visionne une vidéo.

Le plus terrifiant tire une fléchette en plein dans le mille.

Le grand brun se lève de son tabouret, prend une fléchette, et tire.

Pang.

En plein sur la première.

Le gérant commence à en laisser tomber sa cigarette hors de sa bouche, les deux fléchettes s'emboîtant dans le centre de la cible accaparent toute son attention. Les deux adolescents continus de parler, ignorant complètement leur exploit. Au contraire, tout en continuant de dialoguer, ils continuent de tirer fléchette sur fléchette, jusqu'à former une longue ligne parfaitement parallèle au sol.

Le gérant continu de fixer les portes de son bar, même après le départ du blond et du brun.

Quelques temps plus tard, des affiches « Wanted » sont placardées au mur derrière le comptoir.

Sang peur et sang tomate

Ils étaient arrivés si loin.

Leur adversaire du jour était une bête féroce, avide de sang. Alors il allait leur en donner, du liquide rouge. Ils lui ont pété le bras droit, pété toutes les tentatives du nabot, ils commençaient à sérieusement les lui brouter là.

Alors il va leur péter les pieds.

A la méthode Deimon.

Ils étaient fichus. Ils avaient déjà utilisé toutes les cartes qu'ils avaient en main. Ils étaient arrivés si loin…

La perte de leur seul quaterback viable et capitaine les avait touché et au niveau du jeu, et au émotionnel. La violence avec laquelle Hiruma était sortit du terrain avait frappé les esprits avec la force d'un marteau.

Ils étaient acculés et allaient perdre, ruinant tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis jusqu'ici. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière s'était faite entendre. Ils se retournèrent tous pour tomber nez à nez avec Hiruma.

Ou du moins le visage du démon affichant un sourire sadique au possible, des yeux fous, et un liquide rouge sur son visage tel des coulées de lave venant des enfers.

Cette apparition apocalyptique effraya le quaterback de Hakushu, qui demanda d'une voix tremblante si le grand joueur de ligne avait mis dans un tel état le numéro 1 de Deimon.

Cerberus le chien s'était dirigé vers le sac de Kurita. Il y fouilla à l'intérieur pour trouver une bouteille de sauce tomate. Buta Bros tenait une palette de peintre avec un pinceau recouvert de la substance.

En voyant la scène avec les deux animaux, Suzuna ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre que ce qui recouvrait le visage du blessé n'était pas du sang, mais de la sauce tomate.

C'était le début de la fin pour l'équipe des Dinosaurs. La victoire serait pour les Devil Bats.

Ne pas toucher aux cheveux est un bon moyen de survivre.

Qu'elle joie de participer à un tournoi mondiale ! Surtout avec des joueurs tel que Shin, Riku, Kidd, Gao et Agon pour ne citer qu'eux dans son équipe.

Ces deux derniers sont justement pleins d'énergie.

« Ce soir, on va bouffer du militaire… sauce au sang ! » Disait avec les yeux exorbités et un rictus aux lèvres Agon

« Tu l'as dit, mon pote ! » Encourageait Gao.

Pleins d'énergie, disions-nous plus haut ? Rectifions par : pleins de bonnes idées culinaires.

Une fois sur le terrain contre l'équipe de Militaria, le Japon avait déployé une résistance, et même une offensive, dépassant largement celle de leur adversaire.

Une fois l'attaque redonnée à Militaria, un mini combat verbal, et surtout facial eu lieu entre les monstres qu'étaient Agon et Gao.

Un adversaire commun à démolir, voilà la raison de la discorde. Qui au final se retrouva avec un Agon+Gao Vs Gomery, pauvre joueur qui l'avait bien cherché, fallait pas raser les cheveux, ou même approcher le terrible joueur des Nagas.

Le triste abandonné à son sort aurait dû s'enfuir plus vite quant le mec qui n'avait plus ses dreadlocks lui avait sortit un « coucou » avec se drôle de sourire. Et encore plus vite qu'en il avait eu droit à un autre coucou, celui-ci semblant beaucoup moins amical, et quand l'autre fou furieux avec des bras gros comme une fusée l'avait aussi salué avec des étoiles pleins les yeux… Au secours !

Petit secret, grand secret, secret.

Tout le monde à des secrets, c'est bien connu. Certains sont gênants, d'autres plus compromettants.

Par exemple Sena.

Cette bonne patte qu'est le petit runner de Deimon. Celui-ci à chez lui un chat se nommant Pit. Le chat à horreur qu'on lui coupe les griffes, alors pour s'enfuir il court tout en enchaînant les pas chassés.

Maintenant que vous connaissez l'animal, me croyiez vous si je vous dis que Sena s'est fait vaincre par son chat et a dû lui donner son déjeuner ?

Embêtant donc, voire même complètement dégradant comme secret, n'est ce pas ? Heureusement, d'autres on des secrets beaucoup moins dérangeant : le carnet de menaces d'Hiruma est vierge, ne contenant qu'un index pour la forme. Il a toutes les menaces dans sa tête.

Donc cela ne servirait à rien de voler le carnet. Ce n'est pas dérangeant… ah si, en fait ça l'est. Personne ne peut resté à l'abri de chantage, donc… C'est très dérangeant en faite.

Fin… ?

Et voici la fin du match entre le japon et les Etats-Unis, sur une égalité de 45 partout. Très beau match durant lequel nous avons put observer des tactiques toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres !

Nous allons donc maintenant poser notre regard sur la cérémonie de remise des prix, et notamment la remise des 3 millions de dollars et le poste à la NFL !

Le célèbre joueur Morgan prend la paro… Que… Mais que se passe t'il donc ?!

Tous les joueurs des deux équipes se précipitent de nouveau sur le terrain !

Il semblerait que aucunes des deux ne veut rester sur une égalité !

Oh mais voila la formation du Japon ! Sena Kobayakawa, dossard 21, se retrouve en position de quaterback !

Le numéro 22, surnommé Panther, se précipite sur lui !

Mais quelles prolongations improvisées !

Qui sera le vainqueur ?!


End file.
